


Make Me Happy too.

by MariahJohnson108



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek tries to talk, M/M, Stiles is angry, Upset!Stiles, or what I attempt to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariahJohnson108/pseuds/MariahJohnson108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes out of his way to help everyone else, and yet no one seems to notice that he's on the verge of breaking down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Happy too.

Stiles was sick and tired. His body hurt, his head hurt, his everything hurt. He was currently walking home from another one of Scott's attempts to save someone. That someone being Isaac, who had somehow gotten himself captured by rogue hunters. Long story short, they saved him and Stiles was yet again left alone to walk home while they ran on all fours to celebrate. "Being a werewolf isn't THAT cool." Stiles mumbled, mostly to try and convince himself that rejecting the bite was what he had REALLY wanted. Ever since the day Peter had offered it to him, Stiles tried and tried to tell himself that he hadn't wanted it. That he didn't want all the power it came with. He always told himself he liked being human; A fragile helpless human. 

Stiles continued to walk really starting to notice how cold it was. Every time the wind blew it felt like a piece of ice was tearing away his skin. He shivered and rubbed his hands through his non-existent hair. "Dammit. Why can't I have the molten hot skin and the fast werewolf reflexes? Oh, that's right, because you rejected the bite. Way to go Stiles." He kicked himself. He began to ramble on and on, slowly drifting into his jumbled mind. "I didn't want it. I didn't want to be a monster. I'm not saying that Scott and---" He gulped but still continued, "Derek..are monsters because they aren't. They really really aren't. I just--sometimes I wish I hadn't rejected it." Stiles stopped and looked around. He realized he had been speaking out loud. He watched all his surroundings. He was sure no one was there to hear his confession but he could never be completely sure with all these werewolves running around. 

He started to move again as his body began to grow colder. He was trying really hard not to be angry but the more he began to think about it, the more furious he was becoming. He looked up from his hands and realized he was only a few hundred feet from his house. Using his newly found strength, brought on by the anger, he pushed off of the ground and ran towards his house. He didn't want to be in the cold anymore. He didn't DESERVE to be in the cold. All he wanted was to get home, lock himself in, and shut himself off from the world. By now he was fuming and he was sure that if he had the chance, he would probably go off on someone. Stiles was strong, but he was tired of keeping all his feelings hidden.

Stiles stumbled up on his porch, thankful that he was finally home. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He got the house key into the lock easily despite his numb fingers. As soon as the door was unlocked he shoved it open and stepped inside and as soon as he was in, he slammed it shut behind him. His dad wasn't home, so he took some of his frustration out on the door. He slowly turned away after he was done giving the door a few good kicks. Of course being Stiles he managed to hurt his foot in the process. He sat down on the bottom step and gently took his shoes off so that he could assess the damage. He peeled away his socks and crossed his legs. "Ouch, I really did on number on you. Sorry foot." He massaged it and then threw his shoes to the side. He decided he'd get them later when his foot wasn't throbbing and his anger was gone.

Stiles trudged his way upstairs, taking each stair careful not to put too much pressure on his foot. When he finally got to the top of the stairs he pulled out his phone. "No calls, no texts, no nothing. Nobody gives a fuck about Stiles. They just let me walk home in the cold while they go off and party like animals." Stiles chuckled at his little joke but immediately put the frown back on his face. He turned the phone over and over again in his hands and contemplated whether or not he should turn it off. "You know," Stiles said to himself, " I might as well turn it off. No one needs me and I don't want to talk to anyone." He pressed the red button until his phone flashed the familiar GOODBYE message in all pink lettering. He pushed the phone back in his pocket and slowly made his way to his room, limping on his foot.

He opened the bedroom door quickly. He stepped inside and instinctively grabbed the light switch. He flipped it on and there on his bed was Derek. He was just laying there. Stiles jumped. He winced when he landed on his hurt foot. Derek's eyebrows raised but he said nothing. "What do you want Derek? I'm not in the mood to do research or even have visitors for that matter." His voice was full of venom. Venom that he didn't even know he possessed. Derek sat up. His eyes looked wounded for a second and then it was back to the "I'm the Alpha" look that he always gave to Stiles when he was acting out of place. Stiles sighed and sat down on his computer chair. "Seriously Derek, spit it out and then get out." Stiles turned away and then looked back when he heard Derek shifting on his bed, like he was uncomfortable. 

"Stiles, I came here because I can't find Isaac or Scott. I thought they'd be here but when they weren't I assumed they were with you." Derek shrugged his shoulders as if it were no big deal that he technically broke into Stiles' house (again) just to find his pack. Stiles exhaled sharply. He was really kicking himself now, not only because he had wished he had locked his window but also because part of him hoped Derek had been there to see him. Then again, no one was ever interested in seeing Stiles.

"Well as you can clearly tell they aren't here so you can get the hell out now. They're probably somewhere in the woods celebrating together, you know, STRICTLY pack only." Stiles spat the words, trying to sound angry when he was actually hurt. Stiles lifted his foot on his lap and began to gently massage it again, hoping that it would make some of the pain go away. Derek's eyes shifted and he looked down at the foot now planted in Stiles' lap. "I'm assuming all the noise downstairs is how your foot got hurt?" Stiles nodded. "I kicked the shit out of the door and because I'm so fucking "fragile" He air quoted, "I hurt my foot. Poor me right. Poor human Stiles." 

Derek only stared and it was beginning to make Stiles angrier than before. "Stiles..." Derek began but Stiles cut him off. "No Derek. Don't sit there and try to bullshit me okay? I already know what you're going to say. I'm not fragile, being a human is good for me. It's all the same shit Derek, but for once, I'd like you and Scott and hell even Isaac to just stop and look at me. Really look at me. See what's underneath this exterior. I am a teenage boy and I AM SCARED. I'm scared. I'm scared I'm not enough to help you guys. I'm scared I can't protect the people I love like Scott can. I'm scared of losing my dad. He's all I have Derek. I'm fucking TERRIFIED. But none of you would know that because no one pays attention to Stiles. Nope, I'm just the human on way too much Adderall who runs with a pack of fucking werewolves and talks too much. I do so much for you guys and no one takes the time to see if I'M okay. If I'm still in one piece. To be goddamn honest Derek, I'm not. I'm falling apart and I have no one to turn to." Stiles stopped. His hands were shaking and there were silent tears leaking down his cheeks. Derek sat there, a stunned look on his face. Stiles took the opportunity to run his hands over his face.

His voice was only a whisper now. He couldn't yell anymore. It drained all he had left in him. "I just can't do it anymore Derek. I know you don't care. I know you only use me for research. I get it, okay. I'm just going to stop caring too. I'm not worth it and I'm done trying to help everyone when all anyone does is spit in my face." He laughed bitterly. Derek was stunned into silence. Stiles just kept talking as if Derek wasn't even there. "You know, I have the biggest crush on you Derek. Hell, sometimes I think I love you. Bringing you back from the brink of death really opened my eyes to how much I actually DO care about you." He laughed again, the tears still running down his face. "I know you'll never feel the same but I just don't want to hold anything in anymore." He looked to Derek and when he didn't say anything, Stiles stood up. He hobbled over to the door and opened it. "My dad isn't home, you can use the front door. Since there isn't anything I can do to help you, please just leave." 

Derek sat still for a second and then he got up. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned against the door. He didn't even hear Derek come near him yet suddenly the door was shut and he was shoved against it. Derek had his whole body pressed against every inch of Stiles. Stiles opened his eyes in shock and felt his mouth fall open. "Stiles," Derek growled. "I don't want to you to EVER think that you aren't as strong as the rest of us. I'll be damned if I even let you go one more minute thinking that. Stiles, sometimes I think you're stronger than most of the betas. You may be a human but you are the glue that holds us together." Stiles was gaping now. He had never heard Derek try to comfort anyone before. But still, Derek went on. 

"You think that if you weren't around Scott would still be in my pack?" Stiles opened his mouth to speak but this time Derek cut him off. "No, he wouldn't. Isaac wouldn't be able to convince him, yeah they are friends but Isaac will never be as close to Scott as you are Stiles. He loves you. You're like the brother he never had. I don't want you to feel like you aren't a part of my pack because YOU are the biggest part." Stiles stared at Derek. He wondered for a minute if this was all a dream but then his foot started throbbing and he concluded that a dream couldn't be this painful. Derek must have realized Stiles was hurting because he carried, literally carried, Stiles to his bed and sat him down. Stiles expected Derek to leave but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed Stiles' foot and began to take the pain away. Stiles opened his mouth to protest but he was tired and hey, if anything Derek owed him this. 

Derek looked up at Stiles and Stiles gave a small smile as a sign of gratitude. Stiles eyes were closing. He was so tired that he just wanted to sleep. He needed time to process everything that he had just heard. In a way, Stiles felt much better. He was slipping in and out of consciousness as he felt Derek move. Derek moved up so that he was face to face with Stiles. Suddenly, Derek's lips were on Stiles'. Stiles' eyes flew open and his heart was pounding in his chest. It was a sweet kiss, one that tasted like Derek and home and PACK. Derek reached up to cup Stiles' face and then he pulled back. He looked Stiles in the eyes. His cheeks were flushed and Derek could hear his heart beating if he were a mile away, literally. 

"Get some rest and we'll talk in the morning." Derek stood up and made his way to the door, leaving Stiles stunned. "Oh and Stiles, I do love you and don't ever think any different." Then he was gone. Stiles sat back and stared at the ceiling. He was in shock but he was also happy. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as his eyes drifted shut. "I love you too Derek." He whispered as he started to fall asleep. He knew Derek would hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to write some angst but it is my first time. Enjoy.


End file.
